


Touch. Or Should I say Touches?

by xXAnaloceitXx



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Virgil is non-binary, Virgil uses they/them, highschool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24284383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXAnaloceitXx/pseuds/xXAnaloceitXx
Summary: This is an AU in which when you turn 18 the first place your soulmate(s) touch(es) you appears on your skin in their favorite color.Virgil turns 18 tonight. They're so excited to see where their soulmate will touch them. Or is that anxiety. Whichever it is it doesn't matter because they will know very soon! Who could it be?!?!
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Deceit | Janus/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton (Sanders Sides)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	Touch. Or Should I say Touches?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, This is Axel again. So not the typical user! This is my second work on here. I'm looking forward to this one! But I will continue to update All Together as well.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School is um.. interesting to say the least.
> 
> 1st day 1/2

20 minutes. 20 painfully long minutes until they turned 18. Who would it be? How long till they would know? It could be anywhere from the same day to years later. Oh how they were so hoping it would be sooner rather than later. They were so anxious, maybe excited? Either way they'd soon know the location of that first touch of their soulmate.

5 minutes. 2 minutes. 1. And there it was. Except something was off, there wasn't just 1. Not even just 2. But 4 marks. One on their forearm in a nice bright red, a deep blue print was on their hand, a yellow mark on their shoulder, and finally a vivid sky blue handprint was on their face. 

What would everyone say? Would they be able to hide it? Maybe they should just stay home from school? No, they couldn’t do that. Their parents would never allow it. Hoodies all year would have to be the answer. 

Oh well. Not much they could do now. They went and got ready for bed. Brushed their teeth and combed their hair and slipped on their favorite onesie, hoping it would comfort them throughout the night.

While they would’ve loved to have had a nice night of sleep, they very much did not. They were up all night worrying and thinking and imagining scenarios at school. They were trying to figure out who their soulmates were. They were hoping the deep blue was Logan. They knew it was his favorite color, but tons of people have to like that same exact blue too, right?

Logan and Virgil had been friends since they were young, and Virgil had been crushing on him for as long as they could remember. They had always hoped Logan felt the same but was always too afraid to ask. I guess that's what happens when you have an anxiety disorder, you get scared and worried. 

With 20 minutes of sleep and a granola bar in hand, they started the walk to school. They wore their Black zip-up jacket with some black sweats and a purple shirt underneath. It was supposed to be cold that day. It wasn’t very cold but it was raining out. 

Virgil got to school late that day, not by much but still, late. They rushed to his first period class but were stopped. 

Their old friend, turned bully, grabbed his shoulder. Oh no they thought. They tried to pull away from Janus, but his old was too tight. He pulled the jacket right off, revealing 3 of the marks.

Janus whistled and then stared. Virgil stared back, not knowing what to do.

“My, my, my. Would you look at that,” Janus called, “someone here is quite the little whore.”

Oh god. Janus having this information would prove to be detrimental. Virgil decided they weren’t getting the jacket back for now and ran off down the hallway to class. 

They made their way to class and sat down. They have no idea what they’re supposed to be learning. All they can think about is what happened with Janus and- OH GOD. Janus had grabbed them right where that yellow handprint was. Does that mean? No, it can’t be. But is..is Janus one of their soulmates? But Janus has always been mean and horrible to them ever since the, uh, complications with Remus. 

This isn’t good. This is the opposite of good. Janus, their soulmate?!?!?!? NEVER. There are so many problems with that. Remus. That night. So many thoughts. So many problems. There’s too much everything. Their breaths are coming in too fast. This is it, they are dying. 

Then they feels him. His hand on theirs.

“Hey Virge, honey breathe. Deep breaths. 4-7-8. Focus on me.”

They begin to calm down, taking the deepest breaths they can. But then it hits them. Deep blue. On their hand. Anddd they can’t breathe again.

“Virge, what’s wrong? Did I do something? I’m sorry.”

Virgil shakes their head and just points to their hand.

Logan was very confused at first, and then it hit him. They were soulmates. 

Virgil enveloped him into a hug and cried. They were so happy that their best friend, who was the absolute best, was one of the people they got to spend forever with. And then they remembered Janus and his reasons for crying changed. Their teacher walked over at this point to check up on them. She asked if Virgil was okay now. She apparently had come over when they had first started panicking but Virgil had been completely unresponsive by then.

It was midway into second period now but oh well, second period was a study hall anyway. Yea they’d miss out on seeing Roman but they didn’t think they could handle him today anyway. Virgil skipped that period and headed to their history class. They knew that their teacher would be okay with it. Their parents were friends with him. He walked into his room and saw Patton. He was not expecting to see him here.

“Oh hey Patton.”

“Hey Virge!”

Patton looked up and saw that Virgil had been crying.  
Virgil sunk down into a chair and laid their head on the desk.

“You okay bud?”

Virgil grunted in response. Patton reached over and gently lifted their face to look at him.

“What’s wrong?”

Virgil yanked back and gasped.

“Oh! I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to upset you! I-”

“No patton, I’m fine. But look at my face. Look at where you touched me!”

Patton looked at his face and squealed. 

“Oh my goodness!!! YAY!!!”

Patton’s face fell ever so slightly.

“What’s wrong Pat? Something happened”

“You have 2 more. I have 3 others, two of which are the same colors as your other two.”

“Oh no. It’s just on my shoulder, you can’t see it. What color is your third one?”

“A deep yellow, yours”

“Mine is the same”

“So how many of them do you know? I only know you so far.”

“Well Logan is the dark blue mark one on my hand. And umm, the yellow is Janus.”

“Wait… Janus as in the one who bullies you?”

“The one and only”

“Oh kiddo, I’m so sorry”

“It’s what fate wants I guess”

“Yea that’s true, you can’t fight fate”


End file.
